Painful Past
by Rauko Zekuzu
Summary: A tomboyish wolf with a talent for fighting joins up with the characters of Wolf's Rain, bringing joy aka spastic happiness in her nutty ways.Soon, however, she discovers her painful past refuses to be left behind.
1. Chap 1

Chap. I

Disclaimer- No, I do not own Wolf's Rain. Yes, I do long for a little Hige plushie that I can squeeze and cuddle.

I felt like such an idiot. God dammit, Lupus, you just _had_ to show your wolf form to that soldier, then he tries to shoot you...at least I killed him so he'd shut up. How do I always manage to screw up somehow, no matter what? The stench of my blood was fresh and strong, even though the bullet only grazed me a bit. There better not be some scavenger or something looking for a meal...well, actually, I wouldn't mind killing something else if it meant some _real _food. I can't stand those shitty hot dogs or any of that crap anymore.

"Damn it all..." I moaned, kicking a nearby rock. I hated living here. I hated the stench of the damn city. I hated those skittish assholes known as dogs- and to think I was _related_ to them! What happened to the joy of being free and running wild? Come to think of it, there was this philosopher who said "Man is born free but everywhere is in chains" (for anyone who actually cares to know, that's from the philosopher Jean-Jacques Rousseau). Thank _god _that didn't apply to wolves, and I'm not the religious type.

I paced near the town square when a bit of a breeze swept up. I swear, practically every single woman's skirt flew up, and they seemed to _like _the guys staring at their asses, the damn whores. I felt like the only tomboy in existence here, dressed in green sweatpants and a jacket, both made for guys. I hated everything about this city. So why didn't I leave?

It was all because of her...my closest friend, my only friend. So laid-back, so caring, she was such an easygoing fellow. Then that damned sickness came...we both caught it. I have no clue what the hell it was, but it _was _hell. She dug her grave when I was sleeping one day, then just got in, fell asleep and just hasn't woken up yet...but it's been at least a year since then. I just can't come to terms that I'm never gonna hunt with her, laugh with her, play-fight with her again...or that I lived...and she died. And I just can't leave this damned city. I start going, then I just can't leave. It's like I'm bound to this place like a damn dog on a leash.

Dammit, I want to explore! I want my soul to soar with the eagles that pass over the city, as if they were taunting me! I want FREEDOM! That longing pulling at me, I wandered back to this abandoned building I call home. By the time I got there, it was nighttime. I looked at the moon. Just a little more until a full moon...I had never felt so lonely in my life (how clichéd). And I felt absolutely pitiful. I mean, I'm a damn lone wolf for crying out loud! Wolves are _pack animals! _I pointed my snout at the moon, and just let it all free in one of the most glorious things in life- howling. I poured my heart and soul into it, forming each melancholy note with care. It'd been a while since I howled, and, boy, did it feel great! I was about to belt out another one, playing a bit of a game with myself of how long I could hold it, when I heard something I hadn't heard for at least a year- a howl from a wolf other than myself.

Oh my fucking god.....was this really happening? If this was a dream from when I knocked myself out by playing the long howl game and running out of air, I don't even want to think of what I'll do. Just something that involves killing, I know that much.

I immediately howled back, trying to sound less pitiful. Another response. O-kay...from the looks of it, a bunch of guy wolves with this flower maiden or something are headed for this city. I don't give a shit what the hell a 'flower maiden' is. All that mattered now was that I met these guys.


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer- Again, I don't own Wolf's Rain. Lupus is MY character, you hear? Not like you _can _take her as your own...I based her off of my....uhhh.........._special_ personality, tomboyish antics included. Thanks to all the reviewers out there, you've helped me change my mind from vaporizing humanity from the earth (even though we _are_ screwed)! AND IF YOU DARE PUT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT ON THE REVIEWS THING YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD. I appreciate criticism...well....sorta. Just put what you think on the reviews. And be honest. (see the similarities between me and Lupus?) GAWD THOSE REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE!!! (well, I _am _wearing a lot of fleece, but you get the stupid idea). Y'know, this is incredibly random, but a Fruits Basket x Wolf's Rain crossover would be really screwy....just the thought of the wolves and Cheza meeting Ayame cracks me up....WHEN I GO ONTO PONTLESS RANTS LIKE THIS PLEASE IGNORE ME (if you want to read/listen, that's an entirely different story...) Dammit. I'm babbling once again...JUST GET ON WITH READING THE FIC. Sorry for any inconvineince. Wait. I sound preppy right now....kills self. I'm okay...I think....

Chap. II

I couldn't believe it. Honestly, I really couldn't. I mean, I was going actually see some wolf other than myself, for the first time in, what, a year?

Wait. Did I really give a shit about how long that was? I'M GONNA BE MEETING A BUNCH OF WOLVES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! I couldn't think of anything else. After banging my head against the wall..._hard_ wall, I might add, a couple hundred times to make sure it wasn't a dream, as well as going into my little 'spastic happiness spazzes' a few thousand times, a new howl joined in. A pretty deep one, too...this guy must be overweight. Let's see...are you a sexy babe....WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS GUY'S PERVERTED MIND THINKING? My response was more of a growl than howl (hey, it rhymes! I noticed that about five hours _after _I wrote it. Boy, do I feel pitiful right now...). The fat guy's response....something along the lines of "Hey, I was just asking. You don't have to give me a death threat!"

Yeah, right. The last thing I wanted was a relationship with a fat pervert. Ah, hell with it. He was a wolf, right? So what did it matter? It just felt...I...well, I've got no clue whatsoever how to describe it. I bet that one day I'm going to look back on this and die laughing. Yeah, that's it. I'll die laughing. Never thought of that death before. I mean, I thought of stuff varying from some psycho humanoid computer strangling me to death with wires (this is from Chobits, to those of you who have been deprived of REAL entertainment. And to those of you confused by my talkative ways, that computer-strangle death idea came from Chobits.) to some midget guy with aerodynamic black hair burning me to a crisp (Yu Yu Hakusho! No, I am NOT, I repeat, NOT a Hiei-obsessed fangirl. And if anyone dares to call me a fangirl I may change my mind about not wiping out humanity.), but never laughing to death.

I really scare myself of how random I get sometimes. Then again, radomness is just really hyperactivity and giddiness mixed together.

Giddiness mixed with hyperactivity is a good feeling; I had an easy time realizing that in my present state. I'm serious. I mean, it's one of my rare moods where I don't get pissed every five minutes. Then again, when _she(_the dead friend, read chap.I if you're confused) was alive, I barely ever got pissed....GOD DAMMIT LUPUS! QUIT LIVING IN THE PAST! What's over is over. End of story. (no, not the end of _this _story! Note the text below?)

The other wolf- the one who howled first- howled again, breaking my little conversation with myself. He really seemed to like his howl, which I just noticed was pretty high compared to the fat one's. Probably still a pup or runt or something. But if he was a pup, his lungs must've been mutated or something. I swear, you'd think he had lungs bigger than his body with that loud howl of his. He certainly seemed proud of it, though, as he kept on howling. Again. And again. And again. And again...something told me that this guy liked to howl. Normally, I would've been pretty pissed and kicked the crap out of the guy, but this wasn't normal. Come to think of it, this was the first time I ever did anything with a _guy _wolf. Always wondered what they're like. I remember this time when she (the dead friend) said that I was just like one, minus the obvious differences (do I have to go into details here?)...aggressive, trash-talking...dammit. I'm doing it again. The past is done, finished, no longer existent. It's not coming back. Wolves don't come back to life. Only in freaky horror novels or some fantasy do they come back, and usually as some brain-dead zombies. It's kinda creepy when you think about it, actually...

Wait....the little guy's 'saying' something that isn't useless babble. Something about them...four guys and some flower maiden or something...I know that, dumbass. I howled my thoughts back to him. After some strange noise that seemed as if it was saying something like, "Hey, don't call me that!" he responded back something I _didn't _know- their names...Hige, Tsume, Kiba, Toboe, and Cheza. My interest, for some reason, was suddenly piqued- what the hell _was _a flower maiden? I opened my jaws to ask, and what happens but the sound of an explosion and the stench of blood erupts from not too far away.

"Wh-what the hell's going on here?!?" I yelled. Another explosion, way too close for comfort this time. Left with no other choice than death, I abandoned the building I knew as home for pretty much all my life. Bolting through alleys, following pure instinct on where to go, explosions after explosions riddled the city, barely drowning out a steady _clang_ that seemed to slowly advance towards me.

What looked like a bunch of knights in armor marched in unison, forming a moving, powerful force. But I wasn't going to let those things keep me from getting out of here. A low growl formed in my throat.

I sailed through the air, landing on one of the knight things. Its spear-like weapon I snapped in two, leaving it no chance to stab it at me. My jaws clamped onto the knight's metal helmet, leaving me suspended in the air.

A spear whizzed through the air and skewered the knight I had clamped myself to. I let go of the machine (sparks were flying from where the spear went in), knowing that the spear was meant to puncture my flesh. I was entirely surrounded by the mechanical knights. Staring each and every one of those things down, my look told them, "You want a wolf shish kebab? You're going to have survive the wolf, first. And that's not going to happen." But these were machines; machines knew no emotion, no fear. They merely advanced towards me, spears raised and at the ready. Feh. Real intimidating. I sprang on another knight thingy again before any of those lumps of metal could do anything. Grabbing its spear, this time making sure not to break it, I drove the weapon through a line of those knights before dodging a volley of swift attacks from those that I didn't stab. After breaking a knight into little metallic bits, my hind legs fueled my powerful spring, soaring above them. Once again running where instinct lead, the knights followed me relentlessly, like they found their prey and weren't letting go of it. Were...these things out to get me? I twisted and swerved around, testing my idea. They still pursued me without losing any focus. They...were....but why? Why would someone need me _dead_, of all people/wolves? Whatever their purpose was, it didn't matter. Outrunning these things was going to be near impossible. I had to kill every single one of these things. Not gonna be easy.

But I plowed into the force nonetheless. Dodging, grabbing spears, and making mechanical knight shish kebabs was keeping me alive, but strength in numbers really is a true statement. After all, machines have no knowledge of pain or fear- a perfect fighting tool. Just make a few thousand of them, and when any are destroyed, just make a new one. In other words, their numbers were limitless. But my energy was not. I slowly grew sluggish, though I managed to kill at least a hundred of those things, and no wounds had been inflicted on me, aside from the bullet wound from earlier.

It didn't surprise me when a spear plunged into my leg, but that, of course, had no effect on the amount of pain it delivered.

"D-damn everything to hell..." I wheezed. The spear was still embedded in my body. Blood spurted everywhere, barely showing up on my inky black fur. One of the reasons I liked being a black wolf - blood doesn't show on your fur. And most of the time, it wasn't my blood. Regardless, I felt my energy draining as the blood emptied itself from my body. But what confused me was that some other scents were overpowering the stench of my blood. Kinda like....flowers.

I swear I heard a snarl as my consciousness and energy slipped away.

A lot longer than Chap. I. Hopefully I didn't go overboard with anything...R&R, thanks. Just a reminder, Lupus is the narrator of this story, and is a character I created. She's not in Wolf's Rain. And to those of you a bit confused out there, I didn't do much of a description of Lupus at all. So far, all I've written is that her wolf form has black fur (if you read the entire fic you'd have just read that), she's a complete tomboy, and that she wears green sweats in her human form.

And for those of you who posted my first reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You know who you are, and I can't thank you enough. I really, never, honestly expected such good reviews....thanks to all the readers, too. Writing these would be pointless like most of the stuff I do without you. Seasa, kaguragirl14....thanks for being the first to read my first fanfic (and putting up with me in real life). And you'd better check out their fics- kaguragirl14's hilarious fruits basket ones (including the diary of Ayame Sohma) and Seasa's...erm...._original_ Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl fics.


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer- For crying out loud, we all know that nobody owns any of these books/shows/animes/comics/movies! I don't own Wolf's Rain, and Lupus and her dead friend are my original characters, dammit! Sorry 'bout that...just had to say what I was thinking.... For once, it wasn't something completely corrupted and...uhh....don't know how to describe it.

Chap.III

Usually, I had a tough time feeling pain. But right now...oh, gawd, was _that _a fucking exception. Pain, pain, pain...every single damn one of my damn thoughts was filled with swearing and pain. I couldn't remember a damn thing...only thing I could focus on was that stupid pain. Sights, sounds, even scents just melted together, like they were wax statues thrown into the pits of hell. It drove me insane. Damn it all. Dammit, dammit, dammit....just go away, stupid pain...

Hold it. Why does this seem..._familiar_? All this pain...this kind of pain...the way it felt...I'd felt this before. I had. I was positive. I knew it. But...when...?

It's that sickness! The one I'd caught a year earlier...the one that I barely survived...the one that killed...her (the dead friend. Don't worry about reading this too many more times. I'm getting her name out this chapter.).

Memories flooded my mind. "Don't tell me you walked into another pole, Lupus!" "Hey, as long as you're ok with it, I'll do it." "Are you _sure_ you're not a guy who got a sex change? You sure seem like one!" Her voice echoed through my head. Images of her white wolf form and her fashion-obsessed human form surrounded me, until a single image drew itself out from the bottom of my mind.

It was at our run-down abandoned-building home. I was lying down, my arms behind my head and eyes closed, while she sat staring at the setting sun.

"What do you think of life, Lupus?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute. Not changing my position, I answered her.

"It's like a book. I mean, life could be crappy, mushy, hilarious, action-packed, just about anything. Books are like that, too. Then...you start on page one, oblivious to everything. The next few chapters get you to learn about...stuff. Like the characters, the setting, the plot. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"Then you get to the climax-the characters actually dealing with their problems, and stuff happens in between. Depressing stuff, sappy stuff, funny stuff, all that crap. But eventually, it all ends. It could end pretty happily, sad, whatever, even if the characters screw up and leave everything unfinished. And sometimes you want it to end. Sometimes you don't. Sometimes you've got no clue. But the entire time, you know it's going to end. There's no denying it. You can close the book at any time and stop reading it, but if you don't, you're eventually going to run out of pages and get to the end. Life's just like that, y'know?"

There was a bit of a pause before she spoke. "You're right. Life _is _just like that. But you forgot something."

I sat up. "What? I thought I had it pretty much all in there."

"You did. You just missed that...that someone's always writing the book. They control it all. Everything...it's just like a giant puppet. They pull the strings to make it do something. But they can't control it completely, and it does things of its own will."

I was speechless. She'd never gotten so...philosophical before.

"But...you're the exception, Lupus. You're your own master. You've got no limits. And you have no idea of how powerful that makes you." What the hell was she yammering on about? "Me...I'm a different story. I'm just a puppet in a book. And...even though the book isn't a tear-jerker, it's a.....tragedy." It all began to fade.

Don't go. You're not a puppet. You're you, Viatora (I've finally revealed her name. No more 'dead friend's!). Nobody controls you. I wanted to scream those words at the top of my lungs to her, but it was like breathing underwater. It just wouldn't happen. Her voice, her face, everything surrounding me was fading away.

"You're your own master. You've got no limits." Her face disappeared.

No! Quit saying stuff like that! _You're _the one with no limits! Your name even _means _'traveler' or something like that!

"You're your own master."

SHADDUP, YOU IDIOT!!! YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE DAMN TIME...

"You're your own master."

SHUT IT, ALREADY!

"You're your o...." Her voice faded away.

No........don't leave me...all alone.... My anger subsided.

"Vi...a...tora..." My voice finally returned...as she disappeared. I felt my leg throbbing. I couldn't see anything, but I smelled...wolves. Wait...did I go blind or are my eyes just closed?

"What the hell's she mumbling about?" a completely new voice asked.

"I dunno! Why're you asking me?" That new voice...it was kinda high...like a pup's or something...

"I _wasn't _asking you, runt."

"IT'S TOBOE."

Hang on a second....didn't I 'talk' with a pup a little earlier? And he mentioned the name 'Toboe' somewhere. I slowly cracked open an eye. Ok, so I _wasn't _blind. Thank gawd. Living in a world where all you could see was black would drive me insane...that is, if my leg didn't do that first. It seared with pain every damn few seconds. Didn't I have _enough_ pain already? Wait...what happened to the other pain? The one that came from the sickness...

I didn't give a shit at the moment. As a shot of sharp pain spread through my leg once more, I couldn't help but groan.

"Hey...she's waking up..." The pup's voice was starting to grow on me. It was kinda comforting, for some reason. I completely opened my eyes, greeted by two guys staring at me.

"What the hell are you gawking at?" I moaned. I felt drained of energy...dammit, of course I did. I'd been attacked by those knight thingies.

"_Damn_, you're a feisty one!" One of the guys turned away, shaking his head. There was this dog collar on his neck...made him look like an asshole dog (by the way, in real life, I don't hate dogs. Just letting you know.). I would've told him if it wasn't for that damn dullness and drowsiness. Looked like it showed, from the way the other guy's worried look.

"Hige!" The little guy gave an angry glance at the other. "Are you okay?" he asked. _Damn_, he had an innocent voice. Wait...Hige...I heard that name somewhere...dammit. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I'd talked to these guys earlier.

"Hey...I talked to you a while ago..." I said, still sounding drowsy. Damn it all...

"Oh...so you're that babe that gave me the death threat...." The guy with the dog collar looked a little disappointed...he must've been the fat pervert. I about was ready to kill him for calling me a babe.

"Shouldn't you be a little more worried about your leg?" The little guy just had to bring it up. Dammit, I was just getting my mind _off_ of my injured leg. But as I slowly looked down, I saw why that little guy had cause for worry. The spear had left one hell of a deep wound that'd barely stopped bleeding. To me, though, it looked a lot worse than it was.

"Don't worry 'bout it..." Damn everything to hell...I still sounded weak. Of course I sounded weak...I felt weak. Just speaking was a pretty big of a drain on me. Damn.

"Yeah, after you get rid of about half of a noble's troops? I don't think so..." Whoa...did he mean those knights? How'd he know about that? "By the way, what's your name? Can't keep on referring to you as 'you'..."

I didn't feel like answering the question. Just falling asleep, then answering stuff later sounded good. I relaxed and willingly let my consciousness slip away again.

I finished this chapter at 12:29 A.M. I think you can kinda tell...

To my reviewers...boy, you don't know how good it feels to get reviews like that on your first fic. Really appreciate it, guys. (and to one of my reviewers, poohbear1990, to answer your question, I have no need for bishi guys. They must go...to HELL WITH THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE!!!). I'm finding it easy to imagine people reading this sweatdropping right now....sudden sugar high!!! (now would be a good time to read and review before I go hyper. _That's _hell. Trust me.)


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Wolf's Rain, Lupus and Viatora are my original characters, all that crap. Actually, Lupus and Viatora are Latin words- 'lupus' means 'wolf', and I messed around a bit with 'viatores', which means 'travelers'. I would go into details, but I'll confuse people...

Chap. IV

_Lupus..._

Not now...

_Wake up, Lupus..._

Uh-uh. Not happening...

_Luuuuupuuuuusss..._

Shut it or I'll do it for you....

_Do you want crappy hot dogs or REAL meat?_

Okay, okay, I'm getting u-HOLD IT. That was...that was _Viatora's _voice!

_DINGDINGDING! Can't forget about preppy old me, can you? _

Wh-what the fuck was going on? Was I hallucinating something? A-am I dead? Is this an illusion from all that bleeding? I mean, it's never good when you hear voices in your head...

_No, it's not an illusion. Want me to prove it? _

No, dammit. I don't.

_You're Lupus, a 14-year-old black wolf, a discerning characteristic of yours being your mismatched eyes. One mud brown, the other light green, kinda like that sweater I always wanted..._

Whoa, whoa, whoa. For one, how the fuck did you know all this stuff about me? Second, how in the hell'd you know that there was this shitty sweater that Viatora always longed for and pissed me off with?

_Because I _am_ Viatora, silly! Continuing with my description, you could be described as sassy..._

Shut it for a minute. Viatora's dead. You _can't _be her. And besides, NOBODY, I repeat, NOBODY...

_Calls you sassy. Yes, I know. And who else would know..._

...but Viator..a...OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S REALLY YOU, VIATORA!!!

_Yup! Took you long enough. _

But...how?

_Knew you'd ask that. Okay...I got taken to the Realm of the Dead after I died, but the rulers of both heaven and hell refused to accept me. Normally, if that happened, the rejected person would just disappear, but I didn't. _

Why? I mean, I don't _want _you to disappear...

_Because of you, Lupus. You're the oddball from everyone. _

And _how _am I that?

_Because history didn't predict you would come. _

Say _WHAT?_

_How to say...well, there's a scroll with its own mind in the Realm of the Dead. It foretells every single event to come, what happens, when it happens, how it happens. It's the history and future of everything. But you were the exception. It, for some reason, didn't predict anything concerning you. _

So you're saying that I wasn't supposed to exist...

_Well, pretty much, yeah. _

My mind went totally blank. I mean, _I wasn't supposed to exist? _I could just imagine a little sign over my head, flashing in bright neon lights, "Brain Overload."

_I kinda expected you to be at a loss for words. _

Hell, yeah. What the fuck are you expecting when someone's just been told that they weren't supposed to exist?

_You haven't changed at all, Lupus! Still trash-talkie and smart-aleck as ever..._

Hey, you know I prefer smartass! Y'know...it's beginning to feel like old times, where someone would listen, respond...I really missed you, Vi (Viatora's nickname). I still do. Why can't you just come back to life?

_That's where it goes back to the history scroll. You're the first thing it ever missed, and I'm the only being that knows more than just a little bit about you. _

No kidding?

_Uh-uh. But that's the source of your power, Lupus._

Eh?

_Lupus, depending on what you do or what happens to you, the future's going to change. By a lot. What I sent you before you last woke up...I was trying to tell you what I just said. Now, I'm like your guide. Give you advice, comfort you, give you information...the stuff we did when I was still alive. _

So...it'll be like when you were alive, except that it's all in my head. Literally.

_Sort of. It's a lot more complicated than that. See, I've got to develop my supernatural powers before I can do much. Right now, all I can do is talk to you and give you images, but only on full moons, where both your power and my power are at their height. Eventually, though, I'll gain enough power and become something like a ghost. _

But...I can finally talk to you again...just like before...

_I know! I'm really happy about it too! _

You still sound preppy, you know. And you do know that it really pisses me off.

_Like I said, you haven't changed a bit! But you need to be a little more concerned about both your leg and your rescuers. They look and seem trustworthy to me, and you really need to look into the flower maiden. That's all I can tell you for now. _

Wait...that means...

_I've got to go. I can only chat with you so much..._

No! Don't go, Vi!

_I have to. It's my power's restriction right now...I'll talk to you again on the full moon. That's not too far away..._

Fine. Go. I need something to complain about besides my damn leg, anyways.

I heard Vi laughing as her voice faded away.

Wow. That was one hell of a conversation. If that really happened...all that was true. Vi was honest, never told any lies...doubt she'd start now.

It really felt plain screwy trying to comprehend everything Vi told me. I wasn't supposed to exist...that I controlled the future...that'd I'd be able to contact her again.

Like I said, really screwy.

Thank you reviewers, thank you readers, thank you ! If you'd be so kind as to review, I'd be more than happy to wait to unleash a fucking nuke on the world. Everything....must......DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Except for my reviewers)


	5. Chap 5

Disclaimer- god DAMMIT! HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? I DON'T OWN WOLF'S RAIN, LUPUS AND VI ARE MY CHARACTERS, AND DAMN EVERYTHING TO HELL!!! (yeah...I've kinda been watching Yu Yu Hakusho on the Toonami block right now...where there's the Chapter Black tape that shows how horrible humanity is...and I recently finished studying Enlightenment philosophers, one of them saying how corrupted humanity is...). I can imagine my history teacher falling over in his chair, laughing, if he heard this. Actually, pretty much anything gets him laughing. And that's a good thing.

Chap. V

Oooookaaayyy, then. Vi's talking, actually, was talking, to me like she's alive, but isn't. Some hocus-pocus scroll didn't know I was supposed to exist. The fate of...of the entire _world _would change with whatever screwy stuff I did.

Dammit, my brain hurt just summarizing it. Just take it one step at a time....step one...ask myself, AM I FUCKING INSANE?!?!

I think I'm going to leave that question unanswered. Step two. Make choices...did I just hallucinate a nice but _really, really _screwed dream, or did that actually happen?

Let's go with that that really did happen. It's just too...too...too _weird_ to be a dream. So that meant I needed to accept the fact that the stupid scroll thingy hadn't predicted that I would exist...damn, that was just plain _screwed! _

Hang on a second...why'd I have all this energy?

"Rrrrrghhh....what's taking them so long?" Hey...I heard that voice just a little earlier...

"Maybe we should go looking for them..." The pup's voice. I was still with that pup and fat pervert.

"And leave her here?"

"Well, I mean, maybe one of us could go looking for..."

"Oh, and what'll happen then if that someone gets lost?" Maybe the fat pervert wasn't that unbearable...but what confused me was why the pup's ultra-innocent voice didn't piss me off.

"DAMMIT!!!" I hollered as something bonked my head. My eyes shot open along with my mouth. I was in pretty much the same situation as the last time I opened my eyes- the same two guys staring at me. "WILL YOU QUIT STARING AT ME, ALREADY!?!?"

"Whoa," the one with the dog collar started. "Weird eyes."

"One's brown...the other's green..."

"I said, QUIT STARING AT ME!" I pulled my fist back as if to punch. One thing I liked about the human form- I could punch stuff.

"Jeez...so feisty...but, I'm used to it," the guy with the dog collar replied.

"Probably because you're a fat pervert," I mumbled.

"That pretty much sums it up!" the pup giggled. If it wasn't for his scent, I would've had issues knowing whether he was a guy or a girl. "By the way, I'm Toboe, and that's Hige."

"Lupus, nice to meetcha, all that crap. We've already had our stupid first impressions with that howling thing. What the hell happened?"

"You mean about those knights and what happened back at that city?"

"What do you think?" I began to glare at the pup. "What's your name again?"

"Toboe." He didn't look too happy as he said it. I kinda liked the sound of that- Toboe. I've got to remember to tell Vi about the name. Knowing her, her preppy reaction's going to leave me in stitches.

A burst of pain randomly erupted through my leg.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" I screamed. "Damn it all...." Stupid pain. Vi was right when she said that I should've been more worried about my leg.

"You all right?" Ho...h....uhh....Hige! That's it. Hige- he actually looked concerned.

"You might not be as unbearable as I thought..." I commented with a smug smile.

"Heh, I get that a lot, too."

I don't know why, but it just cracked me up. And with my maniacal laugh, I wouldn't be surprised if either of those two wolves left me there right there and then. But they didn't. They laughed along with me...I think I was gonna like these guys.

"But seriously, are you okay?" Hige pointed at my leg. I shrugged and tried getting up. Pain overwhelmed my leg and I crumpled to the ground

"Dammit..."I cursed. Damn....that spear from the knight's attack must've broken my bone or something, and now I can't even walk. For crying out loud, I'm about as useful as a lump of rotten, rancid meat!

"You're definitely not okay!" Toboe was starting to seem like a fat, old mother duck to me (yeah...I kinda got that idea from Brian Jaques' The Long Patrol.). He just worried too damn much. Hang on a sec...I'd chatted with Toboe through all the howling...didn't he say that there were _four_ wolves and some flower maiden or something?

"Hey....you said that there were a bunch of other guys with you. Where the hell are they?"

"They _were _with us...but..." Toboe started. He didn't exactly finish.

"But what?" I started feeling pissed. Still no response from either of them. "But WHAT?" Silence. "SPIT IT OUT, DAMMIT!!!"

"We split up. Kiba and Tsume were supposed to take a longer route around the city to keep Cheza from any danger..."

"And _who _are those three?" I asked. "I'm assuming that the first two guys you mentioned are wolves?" Toboe nodded. "And you'd said that there was some flower maiden or something like that...could you explain?"

"You don't know about the flower maiden?" Hige looked pretty shocked.

"No, dumbass. Do you _think _I'd be asking if I did?"

"Well, Cheza-the flower maiden- she's basically a girl composed solely of Lunar Flowers..."

"And she smells just like them!"

"Mm-hm! And it feels sooooo good when she pets you..."

Those two were getting really excited just describing her. I listened to them ramble on and on about her, intrigued. I'm serious- it was just...just..._nice_, hearing two wolves being so...open, I guess, to me, like I was one of their pack. I'd never felt that before...that sense of belonging, even with Vi. I mean, it's not that I never felt accepted...it's just...I'd never been a part of a pack. With Vi, we were just strays, nowhere to go, nowhere to belong. Then it was back to being a lone wolf again, after Vi died. Come to think of it, I can't remember anything before I met Vi. Nothing about being a little, little pup. Nothing about my parents, where I came from, nothing. Not even when I was born. How come I'd never thought of this before?

A strong scent broke through my speculation. And whenever this particular scent was strong like that, death smiles and prepares to take another soul.

"Blood?!" Hige yelled, interrupting Toboe's latest details on Cheza. It wasn't mine, I know that. My wound had stopped bleeding a while ago.

"This can't be good..." I started getting up to investigate, forgetting about my leg.

I _really_ regretted that. I screamed once again in pain, collapsing to the ground. Damn everything to hell.

"We can't leave you here..." Maybe Toboe's worrisome personality wasn't so bad.

"Then we won't!" Hige hoisted me onto his back and took off, closely followed by Toboe. I was left speechless, stunned. They cared enough not to leave what'd end up as a burden behind- me.

"Why're you doing this?" I questioned, still on Hige's back. Not something I was used to.

"Because you're part of the pack. You're one of us now."

Those words echoed through my head. I was....actually part of a pack. I was part of a pack. I'm part of a pack. I like the sound of that. I'm part of a pack. I'M PART OF A PACK!!! Happiness swelled and bubbled inside of me. I grinned.

But my giddiness was short-lived. The scent of blood growing stronger and beginning to mix with a slightly familiar scent- that of a wolf- worried me. But a sweet scent persevered through it all. I smelled that sweet scent before...before I went unconscious during the knights' attack.

"Oh...no...that can't be..." Toboe was horrified.

"KIBA!" Hige yelled. I craned my head away from Hige's mess of hair, only to see a white wolf, splotches of his fur dyed red with blood, stride towards us, letting some pale figure off his back. Both Toboe and Hige rushed over to the white wolf. "What the hell happened..."

"I'm fine...this isn't my blood. Cheza's all right, too," the white wolf stated. Both Hige and Toboe looked relieved.

"What about Tsume?" Toboe inquired. The other wolf hadn't noticed me.

"I'm right here." A black wolf seemed to appear out of nowhere. And he had one hell of a deep voice. The complete opposite of Toboe. Vi would've fallen madly in love with this guy.

"Did you...oh." The white wolf noticed me.

"Uhh..." I was clueless.

"Oh, yeah, I never got to finish...well, back at the city, we all saw you fighting those noble's troops, but Kiba didn't want to put Cheza in harm's way, so me and Toboe went off to rescue you while they took the long route around the place." Hige explained. _That _explains a lot, but I felt pretty guilty making these guys do so much for my sake.

"Are you all right?" the white wolf inquired.

"Uh-uh! She isn't all right! She can't even stand up!" Toboe yelled.

"SHUT IT!" I hollered back.

"Would you mind not screaming in my ear?"

"Sorry 'bout that...eh?" I felt a hand on my leg in the middle of my apology to Hige, whose back I was still on. Looking down, I noticed the pale figure kneeling on the ground, holding my leg. Wait....this was....Cheza. With Toboe's and Hige's descriptions of her, I couldn't help but recognize her. But I felt distracted- my leg started to tingle, and I felt a burst of energy run through me.

"That...feels...GREAT!!!" Energized, I sprang off of Hige's back, and landed on my feet. "Hey....my leg doesn't hurt anymore!" My mood was getting better by the minute. "Did you do this?" I asked Cheza. She simply smiled and looked at me. "I'm taking that as a 'yes'....thank you!"

"This one can see you have much power..." Cheza's high-pitched voice started. Every single wolf (including me) stared at Cheza in bamboozlement. "This one can see that you have enough power to change the future itself."

So what Vi told me _was _real.

Wow....to all those reviewers, THANK YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH! I've come up with a really, really twisted idea for this....I think it'll be revealed next chapter. Actually, I'm planning on making a parody of YYH for Halloween, so don't get pissed if it takes me a while to post Chap. 6.


	6. Chap 6

Disclaimer- How many times am I going to be writing these damn things? I don't own Wolf's Rain, and Lupus and Vi are my original characters. Get ready for a really evil twist in the plot.

Chap. VI

It's been a few weeks since I met Kiba, Hige, Tsume, Toboe, and Cheza. And a lot has happened since then. I left the city I'd never ventured out of before. I've become part of their pack. I've become close friends with Hige, Kiba, and Toboe. Tsume keeps his distance from me. At first, I didn't mind so much, just thought it was his personality, but now I'm starting to think it's got to do with me. All three of the other wolves say not to worry about it; he was like that to them, as well. But I _am_ worrying about it, dammit! I mean, how could I _not _be mad at myself if Tsume despises being around me? At least I know the others don't. Even Cheza shows that she enjoys my company, and I know plenty about Toboe and Hige. But Kiba's so mysterious. He's considerate, but _really, really _mysterious. I know hardly anything about him or his past. Then again, who am I to talk? I don't know much about my past, either. It's kinda weird, thinking about it. Kiba and I are complete opposites. He's a white wolf, I'm a black wolf. He's gentle and quiet where I'm aggressive and loud. But I know at least how determined he is to find Paradise. That's what every single one of them's looking for. Paradise. But to me, finally feeling a sense of belonging is Paradise all in itself. I even have Vi to talk to now. Her supernatural powers have developed really quickly, and she can talk to me anytime she wants, now. I was loving life, even if we did have to be wary of nobles.

It'd been an uneventful day once again.

"Full moon tonight..." Hige seemed like he was looking forward to it. I stared at the setting sun.

"What's so great about it? I mean, all I really do is just howl a lot more on full moons."

"It's kinda like that, too, but with Cheza around....it's amazing." Toboe looked pretty perky, as well. I wondered what the hell Cheza could do to make full moons so special. "Eh? Is that a noble's ship?" Toboe asked, pointing to a speck in the distance. I heard a weird sound in my ears.

"I think it is...we'd better hide." Kiba motioned for us to get going. But I didn't move. Something....something just felt weird. I have no clue what.

"Lupus?" Kiba wondered aloud. The speck rapidly got bigger. I didn't move.

"Let's go!" Hige added. I still didn't move. The noble's ship was getting pretty close.

"Just leave her," who else but Tsume suggested. "We won't have time to hide."

"We can't do that!" Toboe screamed. "She's one of us." The ship was getting closer and closer. The sun was close to disappearing under the horizon.

"Lupus!" Kiba called. But something lured me to the ship. I paced closer, and closer.

_Go, Lupus. Go on. _Vi's voice encouraged. I wandered closer.

"What the hell're you doing?!" Hige yelled.

"Get back here, Lupus!" All the yelling snapped me back to reality. The urge to get to that ship disappeared. What the hell was I thinking?

_Don't listen to them..._Vi ordered.

But they're my pack...

_You're not one of them. You're just a stray. They're just using you for your power. _

No! SHUT IT!

_Go, Lupus. _

I REFUSE TO ABANDON MY PACK!!!

_You don't have a choice, now. _The ship was directly above me. And, all of a sudden, ropes shot from every direction, and before I can utter a long stream of curses, I couldn't move. The smell on them started making me feel woozy...

"LUPUS!"

"Guys..." I murmured before I felt myself black out.

I awoke still tightly bound and staring at a masked figure.

"Such power....such power....finally, all within my grasp." This guy was scaring the crap out of me. But fear doesn't get anyone anywhere...

"What the hell do _you_ want, weirdo?" I really, really hoped that my face and voice weren't disagreeing with my words.

"Heh heh, feisty as always, Lupus."

"H-how the hell do you know my name?"

"You're Lupus, a 14-year-old black wolf, a discerning characteristic of yours being your odd eyes, one mud brown, the other light green, kinda like that sweater I always wanted...sound familiar?"

I was speechless. Those were Vi's exact words for describing me...even the stupid sweater...

"I kinda expected you to be at a loss for words." Vi's exact words again.

"How do-"

"How do I know all the stuff your so-called 'friend' told you? Because I am..." The mask was taken off. I thought I'd get a heart attack from the shock (Honestly...help me out here....do wolves actually get heart attacks? Put the answer in the reviews if you'll be so kind as to answer...thanks.).

"V-Vi?!" I managed to stutter. There it was. Vi's exact face, exact eyes, exact scent. That mask must've been holding it back or something. (Here comes a nice, looong speech....I'll make sure I'll let you know when it's over for sure.)

"That's right. I'm your little 'friend' that you believed everything from...and told everything to. And I mean _everything. _What you'd done for the past two minutes. Your thoughts. Your loved ones. And, inadvertently, your fears.

"You have no idea of how difficult it is to find something you desire so badly, badly enough to dedicate your _life_ to it, and have it constantly slip away from your grasp. That was you, my dear Lupus. You displayed much power from the moment you were conceived.

"And it only grew. With each day, it strengthened more and more, exponentially, even. It's still hard to believe that your power is far from untapped. And to give you an idea of how much power and potential you hold, at a mere two years old, you held enough power to destroy an entire hemisphere of the earth.

"I know every single thing about you. The reason why you don't remember your parents, your birthplace....I erased them from your memories. I needed to know every single little aspect of you. I needed to know the _real_ Lupus. Not a Lupus influenced by her past. A Lupus I could control, could eventually get all that power from...that's the sole thing that kept me going all those years I pretended to be your friend. I never liked you. I hated every single minute with you. Only the knowledge that it'd all lead to infinite power kept me from going insane.

And now, it's finally mine. I can finally create a new Paradise, completely to my liking. But why not have a little fun with a rechargeable power source, ehh?" (long speech is over.)

I was stunned. I was shocked. Sorta like my brain's power switch was flipped to 'off'. And, thanks to that, it took me a while to notice a bunch of wires had latched themselves onto my body, and the fact that I was going down or something.

But what greeted me at the bottom made me want to cry. My pack...every single one of them, desperately chasing the speeding ship (rem explicoïƒ§Latin again. Means 'I explain the situation' (without any spoilers). Lupus's on a noble's ship that's flying above the ground, and the platform she's on is low enough for her to see Hige, Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, and Cheza sorta close up, but not enough for them to actually reach her. She's still bound up and can't move...stuff a bit less confusing now?). What choked me up was their exhaustion. They were wheezing for air and rest, barely able to pick up one paw, let alone run, but they pushed on. And Kiba seemed more deserving for rest than any other, carrying Cheza and maintaining the leading position. They were overexerting themselves, all for _me_. I _already_ owe them big time from their rescue back when I first met them...why? Why wouldn't they just give up already and let themselves rest? Why wouldn't they...

"YAAAHH!!!" I hollered as some I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-this-is draining feeling zapped through me.

"Allow me to show you just a sample of what I can do with _your_ power..." She'd disappeared. She wasn't looking into my face anymore.

(Three guesses who's saying that). In all honesty, I was practically wetting myself out of fear. I wasn't actually doing that, thank gawd, but you catch my meaning. The full moon had just risen...

My somewhat lighthearted thoughts melted away as a blast of white sent them all flying (Kiba, Hige, Toboe, Tsume, and Cheza) (If I'm confusing anyone, that zappy feeling Lupus had was her energy being drained, then it's shot out with the white blast.). An impossibly high scream entered my ears....

All fear was instantly replaced with rage. The lust for revenge, blood...the lust to kill, burning within me...kill...kill....KILL!

Everything in me erupted with energy. I broke free from the ropes and wires. I wasn't going to ask how-the only thing on my mind was killing that bitch. That bitch that deceived me all those years. That bitch that erased my memories. That bitch that attacked my pack.

She was easy enough to find. I knew that stench anywhere. Getting to her and cornering her were of little problem, too. I finally had that bitch (no insult to female dogs intended X3). Kill....kill.....blood....kill...The lust to bloody myself with another's blood returned. I had no second thoughts as I lunged for her throat.

But my jaws didn't reach her throat. Fingers were curled around my muzzle, clamping it down and leaving me unable to open my jaws, and cold metal was pressed against my chest.

MUHUHAHAHA...I have complete control over your minds now....I HAVE SUSPENDED YOU BY A THREAD!!! Kukukuku....screwing around with my readers' minds is one of the best things in life. Pretty much the only things that top it are writing parodies and attacking my friends. Of which one is scared of InuYasha and constantly says "EEEEVIILLLL!!!!" whenever I wear my InuYasha t-shirt. everyone but the people who know me all too well which isn't a good gooey thing because I kill them on a daily basis but they kill me too especially Limey because if she kills anyone else they whine BREATHES sweatdrops. Wow that was a long sentence gee I wonder what will happen now wow I'm very hyper mow hey wait mow wow and now all rhyme isn't that cool and ooh look there's a little horsefly in my bathroom so I'm going to go horribly mutilate it and-

Everyone- Shut the hell up.

Bow down and revere the evil tanuki. I'm sorry, I'm _really really _hyper right now.....MOW!!!

MOWMOWMOWMOWOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOWMOW!!!!!

j00 (4' i /3 (4u$3 I'/ -3 ri3r! j00 (4' i /3 (4u$3 I'/ -3 ri3r! -33 -33 -33...l337 i$ f.

For those of you poor souls that can't read l337, basically, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN. Can't touch this. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DUN DUN, DUN DUN. Can't touch this. X3

**R&R!!!! **

And read my "Really Really Screwed YuYu Hakusho Halloween"! If I get at least...umm....a lot of reviews (Limey- Nice, Megumi. _Re-e-al _specific. Me- DIE YOU PREPPY LITTLE FEMALE DOG. I'm sorry...the female dog thing instead of bitch just cracks me up. I'm laughing right now. Seriously), I'll be happy. And when I'm happy I write. Well, actually, I write when I'm mad too. But I write really corrupted stuff when I'm mad. (Can you say, "NC-17 wrongness"?) JUST READ THE DAMN FICS.


	7. Chap 7

Disclaimer- meh....don't feel like writing it... And screw the contest. It's over. Not happening. Feh. (Rhythmic Breathing, you do realize how dead you are for saying that shit about you being 'too dull'. Dammit, your reviews ALONE keep me in stitches, for crying out loud! YOU'RE NOT DULL!!! See? Hyper spaztic energy.)

Chap. VII

"Bitch...." I growled between clamped jaws

"Now...you die." She slowly squeezed the trigger on the gun against my chest, not actually firing. Wait...hold on a minute...I smirked at my realization.

"But you can't kill me. I probably work like a battery- once it's dead, no more power's coming out of it."

"That's where you're wrong. Even if I have only your charred remains, I can _still_ take your power." She pressed the gun even closer to my chest. Ow.

"But....but...if you shoot me _now_..." How the hell do I weasel my way out of _this_ one?

"Whoever said...." She pointed the gun at something. "...I was aiming for _you_?"

Ok. Chap. 7's done. No, just kidding.

The gun fired, and glass broke. I looked as far as someone with their jaws held by someone could. A bunch of labels in an ancient tongue or something...I can't make any sense of it.

"Farewell." She suddenly vanished into thin air, like a shadow, or shimmer. What the fuck? But...I think that her last comment has some cause for worry. Instead of pursuing her, I took a better glance at the labels...oh...no... "necare Lupum"'s on the one broken? Ohh....shiiit....that means _to kill wolves _(She's wrong there. You'll see.) Oh gawd...that's gotta be a virus or something that affects only wolves.... I started hacking and coughing. Blood came up. Shit....it is...oh no...the pack! I've gotta tell them without spreading it...are they all right? I dashed around. Still on the ship. Now to find that platform I was on earlier...I finally did, after a lot more hacking and coughing...even more blood. The platform was still close enough to the ground so I could jump off....I did so, looking for my pack. I heard a faint howl...Toboe! Following the sound of his howl, I finally found my pack. My pack. My family.

My now broken family. Horror took over as I padded towards Toboe, obviously incredibly saddened but relieved at me coming back. His leg had been blown right off. He wasn't going to make it. And he knew it.

I became even more horrified as I walked farther. There, Kiba, Hige, and Tsume were, dead. (My revenge against the people killing Toboe.) My eyes flooded with tears...no....this....this wasn't real. It's just a dream, a horrible dream...I shut my eyes...I'M READY TO WAKE UP, NOW!!

But when I opened my eyes, it wasn't the scenery from before. Just pure white...with all these white flowers...Lunar flowers... They (Kiba, Hige, Tsume) were still there, unchanged, but Toboe looked at me quizzically.

"L-Lupus....you're...you're glowing?"

I almost didn't hear him. The only thing my mind focused on was my pack. How they took me in almost instantly. How they accepted me. How....how they loved me. And how I loved them. I'm a stray no longer.

I heard mumbling. They began to stir.

I had no time to wonder about anything at all. What the hell'd just happened, nothing. I doubled over in pain and coughed even more...the virus....

I felt four pairs of arms catch me as I fell and blacked out.


	8. Chap 8

Disclaimer- NO, DAMMIT, NO!!! strangles disclaimer

Chap. VIII

_Necare Lupum..._That stupid label was fogging up my mind. Stupid, stupid virus out to kill all wolves...heeey. Wait a minute. 'Lupum' means _wolf_ in the accusative case in Latin...(Sorry. I'm kinda a Latin freak.)...not _wolves. _Wolf. Singular. Just one wolf. But...what was the point in that? Killing just one wolf, I mean.

Hang on..._my _name's 'wolf'. Lupus...I can't remember how I got my name...I can barely remember anything....all thanks to that bitch erasing my memories. And how the hell did she do that? Hey...my name in the accusative case...it's Lupum.

Oh gawd. OH GAWD. That insane freak of nature....she created a virus to target only _me. _Oh, for crying out loud, who the hell spends their time making some fucking virus to kill _only one wolf?_ Gawd.

Actually, I was pretty relieved to realize that. My pack wouldn't catch it.

My pack. What the hell happened to my pack? Last I remember they were dead...but...but then I heard them again. And the flowers....there were thousands of them, all surrounding me. Then...they disappeared as I started coughing away again. Why...why'd this seem...._familiar?_ Like it'd happened before....

"LUPUS!" That was Kiba's voice...

Something flickered inside my mind as my right eye hurt a little...

_The flowers were everywhere. Hazed out by smoke, but still visible. Lunar flowers. Thousands of them. I bent over and coughed from all that stupid smoke... dammit. When I opened my eyes, they'd disappeared...the lunar flowers...all burned away..._

_"LUPUS!" Kiba called. _

_Something hit me from behind. For some reason, my left eye shut itself, and I managed to glimpse Kiba shut both of his. And, all of a sudden, these two bright lights came out of me and Kiba, and rose up to the sky. The entire time, my right eye stayed open. Kiba saw none of it. _

What the fuck?!?

Wait a minute....my right eye's my light green one...the odd one...

And, of course, _now, _I have to start coughing away. I barely realized that my eyes were closed, and that it felt (and smelled) like blood was dripping from my mouth.

"Dammit...this looks really bad..." Shut it, Hige...if you're talking about me, shut it....

"She needs help. _Now._" You, too, Kiba....shut it....

"What happened to her? Lupus....don't die..." Gawd....Toboe...don't get all worked up about me...

I coughed even more and felt the blood dripping, again.

"This one will try to help...this one cannot let her die..." Even Cheza....dammit...

"You'd better not let her." Whoa...was that.... "I won't forgive you if you do."

_TSUME?!?_

No. Uh-uh. I'm not turning this fic into a romance. It's more of a pack-family thing. OK?


	9. Chap 9

Disclaimer- FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL GOES HERE.

I'm having issues with writer's blocks. That's why the updates are slower and the chapters are shorter. DAMN WRITER'S BLOCKS...

Oh...kinda funny joke. (Yes, random, I know.)

A blind man walks into a wall with 'HITLER SHOULD DIE' on it in the 1940's. Did he see or **not see **the wall?

You've got to say it out loud for it to be funny. And, sometimes, it takes a while to get the joke. (Like the time when I was randomly shouting "POOP ON A STICK!!!", then a day later my friend's typing 'poop on a stick' and in mid-type she says, "Wow. I _just_ realized how wrong that sounds.")

Chap. VIV

I had no idea what in the fucking hell was going on. Just one thing bombarding me after another, over and over again...I still hadn't really..._digested_ it all, I guess.

Another cough attack. Dammit.

"LUPUS!" Every single one of them yelled. I felt a delicate hand on my chest...Cheza. Arrrghh...dammit, guys...quit panicking over me. It's just _me._ Besides, what have _I _done to help _you?_ You...you accepted me, you let me be a part of your pack, you gave me..._everything. _Happiness. Life. You gave it all, for crying out loud! And me? I brought you pain. If that bitch hadn't hunted me down, you wouldn't have gone through so much pain...

Forget about me, guys. I'd hate to never see you again, be left with only memories...but I hate seeing you in pain. Forget about me. Find Paradise. Live your lives to the fullest. I'm only holding you back.

_Lupus is not holding this one back. Lupus is helping this one bloom. _

C-Cheza?! What the...

_This one could hear Lupus's thoughts when this one touched her, so this one tried talking to Lupus. This one does not understand it, either. _

Uhh...

_But Lupus is wrong. Lupus has brought much more happiness than she knows. _

Are you kidding me? All I've ever done is screw things up for everyone around me...

_Silly Lupus! Hasn't she seen how happy this one and the wolves have been? Hasn't she seen how invigorated this one has been? This one has never met a wolf like Lupus...this one never imagined a wolf with such power..._

OH GAWD...I've heard that too many times...

_This one is confused._

Yeah...I am, too. Gawd...what the fucking shit- WOW THAT SOUNDS WRONG.

_This one agrees._

But what in the hell happened back there....

_Maybe Lupus should show it to this one._

I...well....it's just...just so damn complicated...wait a sec...how the hell would I _show_ that stuff...

_Maybe Lupus should show it to all of us. _

All of a sudden, some really comforting sound floated around my ears, entered my mind....it's sooo stinking relaxing...like a lullaby...

"Ch-Cheza? What're you humming for?" Toboe inquired.

"What the hell..." Tsume did _not_ sound happy.

"This one......wants you to see through Lupus's eyes. And..." Her skinny hand held my forehead. "...This one will help you do that."

I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK.


	10. Chap 10

Disclaimer- Let's think…NO.

Y'know…it's pretty creepy. I was listening to Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong". The lyrics…they're almost exactly what Lupus feels like in the first two chapters of this fic. Creepy, I tell ya. Really creepy. But cool.

(And RB…I want to write either you or Fae into this fic. Don't bother protesting…I'm blocking all that shit out of my head :D. Anyways, just let me know the vital stuff...like who ((you or Fae or a new character)), the bio, etc. Trust me, you'll be happy with what happens. I hope.)

Chap. X

I felt like I'd gone into a trance as that relaxing tune kept playing…then, all of a sudden, it's like my memories are being played on fast forward. _All _my memories…no…all of the memories with Vi.

I watched as we played, hunted, talked, everything …all those times we laughed, had fun, were_ friends_…then, it's like _BAM!... _the disease strikes…and she's gone. Vi was gone.

"_Me…I'm a different story. I'm just a puppet in a book. And…even though the book isn't a tear-jerker, it's a…tragedy."_

It was that dream I had…before I met them…my pack...my family. And then…it skipped right to her ship luring me away from the pack.

"_I never liked you. I hated every single minute with you. Only the knowledge that it'd all lead to infinite power kept me from going insane." _

That…bitch…that _bitch…_it was all just an illusion, all those years….

No! It's not true…it _can't _be true…I don't want it to be true…but I know I can't deny the truth, no matter what.

Yet…I didn't feel like I was. Her words, her laugh, her smile…it all seemed so_ genuine. _It never looked forced…no, it _was_ never forced. It had to be real. I knew it…

I suddenly was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere I looked, darkness…not the empty darkness from a barren room, not the darkness that lulls you to sleep…the kind of darkness that reminded me of sorrow and pain. Sorrow and pain I had never encountered before, sorrow and pain that had just been revealed…I heard Vi's voice.

"_Me…I'm a different story. I'm just a puppet in a book." _

Wait…

"_I'm just a puppet in a book." _

Was she-?

"_I'm just a puppet…"_

Was she trying to tell me something with that? Some secret never revealed…

"_And even though this book isn't a tear-jerker…"_

…some pain held back…

_"…it's a…"_

What was she trying to tell me?

"_…tragedy."_

I suddenly realized something. Could it-? Maybe…it…made…_sense_…the way she'd acted sometimes, the recent events…but…this idea…was so…_unlikely._

_But your idea's absolutely right. _

V-Vi?

_You're completely right, Lupus. You're completely right…that my personality is like two people in one body._

Vi suddenly appeared, her face looking as if she was about to cry.

_All my life I hid it from you. I just…I just couldn't reveal it…some fear, brewing inside me, holding me back. And before…when I first met you…I could hold the other evil personality back. Then…the disease came and wrecked it all. I couldn't control it anymore…I'd lost control. _She_ was in control. And I just couldn't bear to watch you slowly suffer thanks to her malignant intentions…so I felt I had to leave. Keep you free. I faked my own death to keep you out of an imprisonment…_

Vi…you…you should've told me…you shouldn't have had to go through that alone…

_I didn't want to put you through all that pain. How could I do that, knowing that my best friend would suffer for my sake? All of what had been said after your dream…it was all her. She tricked you…she put you through so much pain and confustion…_

You mean she put _you and my pack _through so much pain…

_That's not importa-_

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING, YOU IDIOT? YOU'RE MY FRIEND, AND IF YOU GO THROUGH PAIN, IT'S DAMN IMPORTANT.

_Lupus…after all this, you still consider me as a friend…_

You're damn right I do. But you're more than that…you're…like a sister. I can't remember anything before I met you…I was empty. You filled that emptiness; you're part of me…

_I-I'm that important to you?!_

Of course you are. Wolves are pack animals. They don't abandon one of their pack.

_Tha-that means…_

You're one of us, in _my_ eyes. But all that pain, suffering you went through…I want to help. All your life you've lived with it…you need a break. A break that lasts a lifetime. I want to help you, any way I can.

_There _is _a way…but…_

I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANY 'BUTS'! Tell me, I'll do it! You _need _this!

_Then…set me free. Kill my evil side…and let me have my freedom. _

I guarantee I'll kill that bitch as soon as I find her.

_Lupus…thank you so much…but, there's one last thing you should know._

Huh?

_She goes by a different name than mine. She goes by…_

She goes by what?

_Jagura. _


	11. Chap 11

Disclaimer- Let's see, here's a list of all of Megumi's belongings- oh, look, there's no "Wolf's Rain" on there. I guess she doesn't own it…

Wow, I feel pitiful. I am once again referring to myself in the third person.

Ah, hell with it. On with the fucking story.

Chap XI

My backside was inch-deep in snow… I whipped open my eyes and sat up. All my mind could think of was all that Vi'd gone through. All her pain…her painful past…

"Hello, Lupus!"

I practically shot five feet into the air.

"This one…startled Lupus?" Oh…it's just Cheza. Good thing I didn't crap myself…actually, why _am _I scared of doing that? It's never happened at all, not even to wimpy dumbasses.

"Yeah…you definitely did," I replied. Poor Vi…

"Lupus?"

"What!?" I snapped back.

"If…this one…can make Lupus feel any better…this one knows. This one knows her secret."

"Y'mean…Vi's…"

"Yes."

I wasn't sure what I felt at Cheza's sudden statement. She…she knew Vi's secret. Was I relieved? Alarmed? I glanced at the flower maiden. A serene smile played at her lips…she certainly meant well.

"Thanks, Cheza. It's good to know..." I said. Everything….it's just becoming overkill…I feel so overwhelmed. Hey…wait a minute…"Where're the guys?"

"They are in the city that way, looking for food. Is Lupus hungry?" I shook my head to her question. Gawd…they've been so worried about me…they'd better be all right. Groan…hey…what was that smell? It's kinda…._familiar_. It's not Cheza, and it's _definitely_ not me…ah. That's it…it's this drink humans call booze. Never tried it, and I don't plan to. Humans…idiots, all of them, but booze makes them even worse…

"Look what lazy bum finally decided to get her sorry ass up."

Eh? Was that…Tsume? I glanced back…it was. I remembered his usual distant, almost disdainful personality towards me…he padded next to me.

"Look…about what happened to your friend. Cheza let us in on your memories a few nights ago."

So _that's_ what was happening, earlier…wait. _They saw it? _I glanced at Cheza. Those huge, red eyes of hers just stared right back, in an I-know-and-I'm-sorry-if-you're-mad kind of way. Jeez…who knew Cheza could _do _that?

"That's a lot to go through, kid. _Too_ much to go through," he continued.

I…felt…_really, really _odd. I mean, _Tsume, _of all wolves, is showing _compassion_, here. And this definitely wasn't a trick. Maybe this was a sign of the apocalypse…

"But…when we reach that damned Paradise…you won't have to go through with that any more. Even if it's hell, you won't have to feel any more of that pain."

OKAY. THIS IS JUST GETTING DAMN WEIRD. I don't care if Hige the fat pervert pinches me awake; JUST MAKE SURE THIS ISN'T A DREAM.

I felt a hunk of meat flop into my lap.

"Here. Eat up. You're gonna slow us down if you don't." I just stared at the meat, then Tsume. Then the meat, then Tsume. Meat. Tsume. Meat. Tsume… "What the hell are youdoing?"

"Don't ask." I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Just eat it."

I obliged. Ohhhh…soo good…yum…fresh, tasty, REAL meat...still warm…oh, such joy. Nothing ever tasted so good as a fresh kill.

"Tastes better when you kill it yourself," I commented, trying to make conversation. Whoa. What was I thinking? Conversation? With _Tsume?_ I can forget about _th_-

"Yeah, it does."

WHAT THE FUCK?!? Holy shit, Tsume's _conversing _with me! I smelled Hige's familiar scent…

"Wow, Tsume, never knew you had it in you to start hitting on Lupus!"

I practically died laughing.

"SHUT IT, PORKER!" Tsume roared...ohh….oh gawd…GAWD that's classic…

"N-hi-hi-ce haahaa...." I could barely talk, I was laughing so hard.

"I had a feeling you were going to come and ruin something," Toboe moaned, shaking his head as he came up behind Hige.

I suddenly felt really, really hyper…the meat Tsume gave me must've made my energy levels shoot up. Playtime.

I tackled both Hige and Toboe to the ground.

"Oh, gawd, you two are pitiful. PITIFUL PITIFUL PITIIIFFUULLLL!!!!!" I yelled. Yup…I was on a sugar high. Well, something close to it.

A few seconds later we were all this blurry furball, packed together and play-fighting. _Gawd_, this was fun…more fun than I'd ever had. Even Tsume seemed to let loose.

"Lupus?"

There's…Kiba. I pounced on him playfully…he 'fought' right back. Play, play, tussle, tussle…hang on. I've done this before…but…I never played with Kiba, before. My right eye…the green one…hurt a little…

_I gleefully pounced on Kiba as we played in the snow. He barely showed up, being the white wolf he is. These times had to be the best of times…_

_A while later, we were sprawled out on the ground, out of breath._

"_Hey…huff…Kiba…"_

"_Yeah, Lupus?"_

"_Let's grow up and do this every day!"_

"_Yeah! We can do it even more when we get to Paradise!"_

_I heard that grunt-whine calling. A gray-black-splotched wolf waited for us._

"_Aww…Mom…" I moaned._

"_Can't we just play a little longer?" Kiba piped._

"_You can play tomorrow!" Mom snapped back._

"_But…"_

"_No, Lupus. You and your brother have had your playtime for today."_

I…I remember this. This…this memory…it was _real. _No dream, no joke…it all happened. I remember it all. I remember my mom…I remember Kiba…as a brother. _My _brother.

"Hey, Lupus? You all right?"

"Mmh? Oh, right…uhh…just spacing out a little."

I knew it was so much more.fjkd

We spent the night in some rancid old cave…the damn thing smelled like booze and shit farted out by those smelly dogs. Kiba and Tsume kept watch up front, even though Kiba looks like he's fallen asleep; Toboe was curled up, snoring lightly; Cheza was…somewhere; and I get stuck with Hige in the middle of it all.

"Dammit, how can you guys STAND this?" I screamed.

"Hey, if you wanna freeze your ass off in the snow, go right ahead." DAMN, HIGE, SHUT THE HELL- wait. MUCH better idea coming to me…

"Why don't _you_ go, he-who-fucks-girls-in-his-sleep?"

"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the '_SNNAARRRKK_…ohh, yeah….that's it…_SNAARRRK…_"

"Oh, god, I did _that?!_" Hige seemed a bit amused at it. You've gotta love his easy-going personality.

"Look, at least it wasn't as bad as when you almost humped Toboe in your sleep_."_

"_SAY WHAAAT?!"_

"You must've been fucking some pretty girl in your dreams. It's kinda wrong, snoring and saying, 'Ohh….I love whipped cream _there…_'. Then trying to lick Toboe…_"_

"Now, waaaiit a minute. You mean I thought Toboe was a girl in my sleep and…"

"_Almost, _Hige. _Almost._ I dragged you away right before you tried."

"Hrrrrnnngg?" Toboe groaned, waking up. Another idea came up to me…

"Oh, Hige, stop, stop!" I screeched in my fakest, highest, girly-est voice, grabbing Hige's hand and making it look like he was shaking me silly, getting a good laugh from both of us. Looks like Tsume caught a glance…and he did _not_ look happy. Oh, well. Fun is fun. So who gives a shit?

"Hey, Kiba," he said, trying to get him up. He slept on. I crawled up to the two.

"HELLOW, KIBA! WAKEY, WAKEY, KIBAAA! OI'VE GOT SOME NOICE FISH FLAKES FOR YOU T'EAT!" I yelled, impersonating this human skit I've remembered since forever…(Monty Python's 'Dead Parrot'. Pure and utter hilarity, there.)

"Hey…Lupus…." Looks like he's still groggy. "Y'know…I had the weirdest dream…it was just you and me…we were a lot younger, and we were…playing in the snow. Kinda felt like…we were brother and sister."

And the plot thickens…

Ok…to make you little whiners happy, I did a little Lupus x Tsume. Happy now? (Besides, a little romance isn't _all_ that bad…helps make the funnies. :P)

The Hige thing took me a while to write. Mainly because I was laughing so hard I couldn't do anything. (Yeah…I've got nothing against slash/lemons)

I know I haven't gotten Blue in here yet. (I'm practically killing myself for it.) But not to worry…Blue (and Quent Yaiden) make their appearance soon…

Happy Holidays!

Megumi


	12. Chap 12

Cue intro to 'Mosh'. "IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK!"

Hell, yes. I'm back. Took me more than a month to perfect it, but now I finally got another plot twist in without making it seem like too much going on, as well as a nice, long chapter filled with my corrupted comedy and a dollop of action.

Disclaimer- After 11 chapters (plus 16 more with my other fics), you'd think I'd be able to come up with a way to weasel out of this….No, I don't own Wolf's Rain. Fae is Rhythmic's (RB's) character, used with her permission.

Those of you who have read or plan to read Rhythmic's Blurry, don't mind what I used Fae for. I liked the character, and just wanted to include her in my fic. :)

Now that most of the serious stuff's kinda over with, I'm getting in some of my (sick) humor in here…Those of you who don't mind me e-mailing you, tell me! I just want to know what people think of the mysteries of this fic…

Chap XII

"Ugh…" I groaned, holding my nose. "Smells like Hige after he's had a bunch of beans…"

"Aw, come off it, willya, Lupus? It's not _my_ fault I'm the only one who farted last night…"

"Oh, come on, that was _hilarious!_" I yelled back. It actually _was _pretty funny… Hige's snoring and dreaming about pretty girls, and then, _BRRRRRRMMMPPHH. _"Y'know…it was almost like a nuclear explosion, when you think about it…"

"_Where _do you come _up_ with these ideas, Lupus?" Toboe looked a little bewildered.

Obviously, life's been as normal as it can get with the guys. And, it was kinda weird…we're looking for Paradise, but I'm practically _in _paradise searching for it. The only drawback is that we've got to go through some stupid cities…hate those damn things. We're in one right now. I can't wait to get out of it.

But…I've been feeling weird. Really weird…all these memories from long ago are coming back…like…about two weeks ago. This memory of playing with Kiba in the snow when we were pups came to me…I don't get it.

What was even creepier was that…these memories suggested Kiba and I were, or _are _brother and sister. Something told me they weren't an illusion, though. I dunno if it might've been Cheza with some freaky new power, or what.

But…if it really _did _happen, why wasn't Kiba remembering it? I _know _Kiba knows about _his_ past…but, then, I'm not in it. So how's it possible that Kiba's my brother in mymemories? Dammit, it made no sense whatsoever…I kept walking through the streets, frustrated, until my nose caught something. Something stinks, and it's _not _Hige… I sniffed the air a bit.

"_Hrnf, hrnf…_hey, guys, you smell that?" I asked. ('_Hrnf' _'s supposed to be like a sniffing sound) "You've got a good nose, Hige. You picking up anything?"

"_Hrrrnnnfffff…_smells like booze…_hrnf…_some old geezer and a do- aw, shit," Hige replied.

"You mean it's that old guy and his dog?" Tsume asked, pissed, as usual.

"Yeah…think so. He's in this city, I know that…" Hige sighed.

"O-kay, a little explanation here? I mean, honestly. How in the hell can some old fart and a stupid dog be such a big deal?" I added.

"For some reason, that old guy Hige sniffed _hates _wolves. He's always trying to shoot us whenever he gets the chance," Toboe explained.

"Yeah, and his dog's no pushover, either. Strange, though…she sorta smells like Lupus."

"WHAT!" I yelled, giving Hige the death glare. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT_ I _SMELL LIKE A STUPID _DOG?" _

"NO, okay! I mean, nobody else smells like that…" I glared at Hige.

"Maybe I smell like that because I'm a _girl _andyou guys are _guys_? Well, Toboe's questionable, but…"

"Heeeey!" Toboe whined.

Hige cracked up. Even Tsume and Kiba seemed like they were forcing back a few laughs, too.

"Yes, _brilliant _deduction, Einstein," I said, laughing.

After that little round of laughing, silence…and that always gets me all fidgety. I ran up ahead in the junkyard we were going through, ran around in circles, ran back, then got in front of everyone. I couldn't stand it…

"DAMMIT, GUYS, _SAY_ SOMETHING! IT'S NOT LIKE AT A FUNERAL, FOR CRYING OUT L-"

_RRRPPP. _(this'll make sense in a minute.) _CRASH._

Great. I'm trying to make a point, then I trip over my own fat feet…and of course, I just _have _to plummet to the bottom of some heap of junk.

"Dammit..." I mumbled, getting up. I looked up…the guys were waiting up at the pile of junk I fell from. I jumped up there.

"Nice, Lu-" Tsume stopped short. He just stared at me, and so did everyone else…well, everyone except for Cheza; she just giggled. But Toboe, Hige, and Tsume just kept staring…

"What?" Nobody answered. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME!" I finally yelled.

"Uhh…y'might wanna look down…" Hige kept on staring.

"Wha-oh, god." I realized in mid-sentence that my shirt ripped riiight down the middle. Basically, if I moved, it'd be…_indecent. _"Hige, keep staring and you're freaking dead."

"Heh…heh…" Hige nervously laughed. Death threats can be a _very _useful tool, sometimes.

"Here. I think you'll need this." Kiba handed me his jacket. Man…he's just so sweet sometimes.

"Thanks, Kiba…" I put it on, buttoning it up and covering myself. He just smiled. That warm, quiet smile of his…it was just so _familiar. _

"Hey…you guys almost look exactly alike," Toboe commented.

"Yeah…now that you mention it, you _do…_if Lupus let her hair down in her human form, had white fur, and didn't have those weird eyes, you guys'd look like twins!" Hige noticed. My right eye started to hurt…

_"Well, we _are _twins," Kiba said. _

_"So it's pretty much impossible us to _not _look alike,"_ _I added. _

It was…another memory. So Kiba and I _weren't _just brother and sister…we were twins. I think.

"Hey, Lupus, Kiba, if you're done spacing out, we'd better get moving. I smell a noble." All four of them (Toboe, Hige, Tsume, Cheza) were already up ahead.

"Yeah, yeah, we're moving, Tsume…" I moaned.

"Hey, Lupus," Kiba called.

"Yeah?"

"You know how Hige said that we look like twins?"

"Yeah, of course I do. He just said that about five minutes ago,"

"Something was screaming at the back of my head that we _were_ twins."

I heard clanging and howls before I could think of an answer.

We took off.

It was those robots that attacked me way back when…the ones that looked like knights with spears. Toboe, Tsume, and Hige formed a little ring around Cheza, protecting her. The knights began closing in.

Kiba bolted in front of a line of knights, distracting them and letting Toboe and Cheza escape, while I destroyed a knight, took its spear, and drove it through the distracted knights. I weaved in and out between the knights, and Kiba attacked them from above. We took two spears and plunged them into a knight in a criss-cross manner, skewering more knights. Somehow, every single time Kiba and I attacked, it involved our teamwork…we performed it perfectly. It was like…we'd…_practiced_ for it. But…I was doing it entirely by instinct. Toboe and Cheza had gotten out of the fight safely…we just needed to drive the knights back. Filled with energy and excitement, I felt at the top of my game. Apparently, Kiba did, too. We were like fire; quick, powerful, and devastating, continuing with our joint attacks. Hige and Tsume were doing pretty well, too.

The things finally stopped coming.

"Whew…feels good to attack something," I sighed. "Now... I need a new shirt so, one, Kiba can get his jacket back, and two, so Hige doesn't get ideas…"

"Why am I _always _at the butt of your jokes?" Hige whined.

"Because you're the designated cheerful pervert," I replied.

As reluctant as I was to do it, I had to head back into the city to get a new shirt. Didn't take me long to get one, as well as a gray-blue hoodie, too. Kiba finally got his jacket back.

"I _hate _the smell of booze…" I grumbled as we came up near a bar.

"Wait here, Blue…" some old guy grumbled, chaining up a dog I'd never seen before…it looked…like a _wolf. _But she smelled like a dog…this was weird.

"Oh, great. It's _them…_" Tsume moaned.

The dog suddenly looked directly at us, and started barking her head off.

"What, Blue, wolves?" the old guy said. He glanced around, and finally saw us…a giant rifle emerged from his coat.

Normally, I would've killed a guy like that. But…this old guy…something told me…he had a story to tell. He wasn't your average, boring human that smelled like booze…he had a story to tell. A tragic one…

"OW!" I hollered…my right eye was hurting like hell…and…I remembered something. It…it wasn't a memory…but…what was it? That scent…._both _the ones coming from the old guy _and _the dog …beneath all that booze and sweat, there was a scent that was faintly familiar.

"Lupus, look out!" Toboe yelled. I glanced up…the rifle was pointed right at me. I managed to dodge the bullet that shot out...but the old guy kept on firing. The bullets were easy to dodge…

Growling and snapping reached my ears. The dog was hurtling at me…she was easy enough to avoid, but the gunshots were limiting where I could dodge.

But…I just had to find out what that…whatever it was I was remembering…

"What the hell are you doing? MOVE!" Tsume yelled, dodging a few bullets that came his way.

"YOU move it. I'll meet you at the junkyard." I _had _to…just had to find out…

"Are you crazy, you idiot?"

"I said MOVE!"

_"HURRY UP ALREADY, FAE!" I yelled. _

_"WHY DON'T _YOU _SLOW DOWN?" she screamed right back. _

_"Whatever, slowpoke." I sprinted off, not waiting for her usual bitchy reply. _

_Maybe I should wait for her. I mean, she _did _have good reason to be slow…she'd just gone hunting with her pack. Sometimes it really sucked that we weren't in the same pack…we were good friends, but we saw each other only about once every ten moons. _

_I stopped and waited. "Faaaaeee…" I hollered. No response. "FAAAAeeeeeee…" No sign of the oddly-marked wolf. To tell the truth, I was almost envious of those markings on her feet that looked kinda like socks. Ah, well, who cares? It can't be cooler to be a wolf blacker than night with a brother white as light…(my own little stupid, pointless saying that amazes me on how the hell I came up with it) "FAE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" I backtracked through the forest. "FAE!" I smelled smoke…oh, no…did something happen? "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" _

_I finally saw her…and the magnificent blaze she stared at. Smoke clouded my nose and eyes…but my ears…I could hear screaming. Painful screaming. Human screaming. _

_"Lupus! Fae!" a familiar voice cried. _

_"Mom!" I yelled. The gray wolf came running towards us. _

_"Are both of you all right?" Mom asked. We didn't answer. We knew Mom knew we were fine…she just asked out of habit._

_"Oh…no…" Mom glanced at the fire. Planks and all sorts of junk came crashing down from the burning structure. "We have to find those humans!" she cried. Mom had this weird compassion for humans, and even had derived her name, Silver, from a human story. …I think the story's some weird name like Julie of the Wolves or something. _

_"Leave it to Mom to help a load of humans…" I sighed. I bolted in…and I smelled something like…_

The scent. That's the scent. It's them! That scent in the house…that's them. Did…did I rescue them?

"Hold still, dammit!" the old guy grumbled, still trying to shoot me. Why was he trying to kill me? And his dog….why was she following suit? Dammit…

"COME ON, LUPUS!" Kiba yelled, still waiting.

"Damn it all…" I mumbled as I leapt towards Kiba. We bolted off together towards the junkyard.

Okay, I think that's enough for now. I've got to get working on the next one…


	13. Tying loose ends

I can only vaguely remember what I had in store for Painful Past, and I just made up some of this on the spot. To resolve everything--

-- Like I said, Lupus was an anomaly. She wasn't supposed to exist, and she throws off the fabric of time and space etc. simply by existing. Her free will, if strong enough, can change what has happened or what will happen, such as in how she revived the pack.

-- Her pack was the one that stood over Quent's burning house and caused him to hate wolves.

-- (WOLF'S RAIN SERIES SPOILER ALERT) Once the Nobles have opened their fake paradise, her will to stay with the pack prevents the progression of the world's rebirth. I'm not sure how exactly that was going to work…

-- Consequentially, she must die by her own hand to make things progress. Her death would wipe her from their memories, and things would have happened as if she had not existed.

-- She was going to have this dramatic run-off-of-a-cliff suicide where she goes over her life and experiences on the way down, crying the whole way. She goes over how she will miss each significant character (Vi, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Cheza), how they made her happy ("living worthwhile"), but also how painful no longer existing in their memories will be.

-- She and Tsume were going to have a between-the-lines romance. Before she sacrifices herself, they were going to have one, quick kiss.


End file.
